<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caramelo quemado by huesoehilo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227015">Caramelo quemado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huesoehilo/pseuds/huesoehilo'>huesoehilo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hispanic Week 2020 (o cómo me eché los ramos de la u por andar escribiendo weaitas). [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hispanic Week 2020, Jewish Tim Drake, M/M, soft and all but with a pinch of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huesoehilo/pseuds/huesoehilo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hispanic Week 2020- día 1, ¨Pijamada¨.</p><p>En medio de la locura que es Gotham pre-fiestas, Tim se va de pijamada con sus amigos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hispanic Week 2020 (o cómo me eché los ramos de la u por andar escribiendo weaitas). [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hispanic Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caramelo quemado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vacaciones de Navidad.<br/>Para la mayoría de los adolescentes de aquel lado del mundo, significaba una semana de descanso, comer bien y en abundancia, hacer monos de nieve y preparar regalos… y la cosa para los jóvenes superhéroes era similar, sólo que al estrés propio de las celebraciones de la fecha se sumaba la ansiedad de saberse en una época proclive a terminar en desastre. Por algún motivo, a los megalómanos psicópatas con ansias de gobernar el mundo les encantaba arruinar las fiestas, lo que hacía que celebrar, para la comunidad de superhéroes, fuera difícil. <br/>Sin embargo, Tim sospechaba que en ningún lugar era tan duro como en Gotham.<br/>Si Batman era estricto durante el año, en Halloween y Navidad era prácticamente un dictador, decretando la ley de la fuerza en toda la semana que durara el evento. Los murciélagos limpiaban las calles sucias de Gotham sistemáticamente, revisaban cada palmo de Black Gate y Arkaham lista en mano para contar a los internos, y mantenían una vigilancia psicótica en todos los hospitales y orfanatos de la ciudad, con Bárbara vigilando cada uno de sus pasos, virtuales o captados en cámara.<br/>La noche anterior, Tim se había pasado tres horas junto a Cassandra  revisando centímetro a centímetro las vigas de acero de alta resistencia de los puentes que unían a Gotham con el continente, buscando cualquier indicio de C4. Habían llegado a la cueva casi al punto de la hipotermia, apenas despiertos y oliendo a muelle… y aún así no se comparaba con la misión de Dick y Steph, que había consistido en bajar a las alcantarillas y ver que, en palabras de Jason, no estuviera ¨La madre de todas las putas bombas de fragmentación del Tzar¨esperando para estallar en la mañana de Navidad.<br/>(¨¿Cómo demonios una bomba nuclear puede ser de fragmentación?¨ <br/>¨Dejé de preocuparme sobre las imposibilidades mucho antes de morir, Reemplazo¨ dijo Jason, sabiamente, antes de calzarse la chaqueta de cuero de invierno.)<br/>Aún quedaba una lista de preparativos para la noche de Navidad del tamaño del brazo de Bruce, así que cuando le preguntó, en la mañana de la séptima noche de Hanukkáh, si podía ir a una pijamada de Navidad con sus amigos de Young Justice, francamente esperaba que le dijera que no. <br/>¨¿Cuándo sería?¨  preguntó el hombre, en cambio, sin despegar la vista de la papa que estaba pelando. <br/>Gracias a la sorpresiva visita de Barry Allen (que aspiró todos los pasteles de calabaza) Alfred había tenido que ir al mercado de agricultores de forma inmediata; con Jason y todos sus otros hermanos demasiado agotados o atendiendo sus responsabilidades civiles, Bruce y Tim habían quedado a cargo de la preparación del nuevo lote de Latkes. <br/>Les iba regular. Por lo menos, aún no se habían cortado con los cuchillos. <br/>¨En dos días más¨ respondió el chico, dejando de lado el cuchillo para sacar el rayador y un cuenco. ¨los chicos saben que aquí las cosas se vuelven locas, además de que los Kent también celebran Hanukkáh, y Cassie y Bart van a pasar Navidad con sus familias, así que realmente es la única fecha en que podremos juntarnos... ¨ explicó el chico torpemente, sin levantar la vista del rayador.<br/>La verdad era que no sabía porqué estaba nervioso. Por regla general, Bruce permitía a todos sus hijos una noche libre en la época de navidad, siempre que no fuera el día antes de la fiesta o que no  hubiera una amenaza de nivel 4 o más, y hasta ese momento se habían mantenido en un sólido 2. <br/>Jason ya se había pedido la noche del 22 de diciembre para ir de fiesta con todos los Outlaws, y Dick iba a pasar el 21 con los Titanes. Contra eso, su educado 19 de diciembre sonaba espectacular.<br/>Aún así, casi se raya los dedos cuando Bruce le dijo que podía ir. </p><p>Dos veladas de Shabbat y de patrullas extenuantes después, Tim había abandonado la Mansión  Wayne en brazos de Kon con una manta bajo el brazo y una mochila en la espalda, listo para pasar una tarde con sus amigos. <br/>¨Todavía podemos ver Stargate¨<br/>¨No¨<br/>¨¡Aw, vamos!¨<br/>¨Tim, me niego a caer en ese pozo¨<br/>¨No es un pozo¨ dijo el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¨Es un estilo de vida¨<br/>Kon gruñó, exasperado, antes de desconectar el disco duro de Tim y lanzarlo al lío de mantas, lanzándose el otro adolescente tras él, con un chillido indigno. <br/>Uno pensaría que sus amigos, luego de rescatarlo de la locura que era Gotham pre-Navidad, lo habrían dejado elegir la primera película que verían en la pantalla plana de la sala de estar de Max Mercury, en medio de Alabama. <br/>Pero no. <br/>Kon había rechazado todos sus discos duros, repletos de horas y horas de viajes espaciales, como si fueran propaganda reclutadora de una secta. <br/>Tim se sentiría mal… si no fuera por la sonrisa juguetona de Kon, que se alzaba sobre él con las manos en la cadera. Acompañó su ¨¿qué vas a hacer al respecto, Rob?¨ poniendo una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara. <br/>Su muy atractiva y besable cara.<br/>Una lenta sonrisa se arrastró por la cara de Tim. <br/>¨¿Qué voy a hacer al respecto?¨ ronroneó, dejando que su camisa verde se corriera un poco hacia arriba, revelando apenas una línea de piel blanca, finamente cruzada por cicatrices. <br/>Prácticamente podía ver a Kon babear. <br/>¨¿Bart?¨ llamó, la voz más dulzona que pudo. <br/>¨¿Espera, qué?¨<br/>Un borrón rojo se paró a su lado, con migas de galleta y trozos de glasé blanco volando a todas partes, incluyendo el pelo de Tim.<br/>¨¿Qué sucede, oh valiente líder?¨  preguntó el velocista, ajeno a la tensión entre entre los otros dos chicos. <br/>O haciéndose el ajeno. El pequeño velocista era un bastardo inteligente.<br/>El chico llevaba el suéter feo más horrendo que Tim había visto en su vida… Y eso era mucho decir, porque el dueño original del suéter había sido Wally, y a él se lo había regalado Dick. <br/>También significaba que Tim vivía con el miedo constante de que Dick lo eligiera como próxima víctima de su cuestionable sentido de la moda. <br/>De cualquier manera, los renos con hidrocefalia y bozo en el pecho del chico más pequeño sonreían beatíficamente al rostro de Kon, que había cambiado la sonrisa de mierda de antes por una mueca de traición, al darse cuenta de la trampa a la que Tim lo había arrojado. <br/>¨¿Quieres ayudar a Kon a elegir una película?¨ preguntó Tim, batiendo las pestañas con la mayor inocencia posible. <br/>¨¿Elegir? ¡Por supuesto!¨ exclamó el chico, revotando emocionado hacia Kon. ¨Hace meses que quiero ver Endlees pero Max no me deja, dice que me voy a impresionar porque parece que tiene una escena de ultraviolencia del carajo, pero lo que no sabe es que en la biblioteca de SanFrantienenunacinetecayyavílamitaddeendlessqueahoraquelopiensonoséporquéestáallí-¨<br/>Y mientras Kon era arrastrado al torbellino que era Bart, el único humano del grupo fue a la cocina a acompañar a Cassie, antes de que al clon se le ocurriera una venganza acorde a la traición de Tim. <br/>O antes de que a Kon se le ocurriera comenzar a revisar las clasificaciones de todas las películas que Bart había visto. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Superboy I iba a ser un Karen de las clasificaciones de edad? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Kon había salido de Cadmus exudando hipersexualización. <br/>Como cualquier cocina de velocista, el mesón de la cocina de Max Mercury era lo suficientemente grande como para llenarlo de bolsas de comida. Bolsas de Doritos de tres sabores bordeaban cajas de palitos de ajo de Papa John´s, apiladas una sobre otra en una pila peligrosamente inclinada sobre la caja de galletas caseras decoradas que Alfred le había puesto en la mochila. <br/>Encaramada en el mostrador, Cassie estudiaba su teléfono con atención, uno de los audífonos en la oreja. <br/>¨¿Qué haces?¨ preguntó el chico, subiéndose a la encimera para ver sobre su hombro. En la pantalla, una chica en traje de chef explicaba algo con una sonrisa demasiado grande. <br/>¨Palomitas¨ respondió la chica, pasándole el otro audífono. ¨Bart no encontró bolsas de microondas, así que trajo las bolsas de maíz¨<br/>¨No parece difícil¨  dijo el chico, una vez terminaron el video. <br/>Cassie alzó una ceja.<br/>¨Tim, te cortaste con una lata que tenía abre-fácil¨<br/>No había sido un día muy memorable para el Chico Maravilla III.<br/>¨Ya, pero hace días hice latkes y no me hice daño¨<br/>¨Estabas con Batman¨ le recordó Cassie, empujándolo con el hombro.<br/>¨Y con eso me estás dando la razón¨  dijo Tim, solemne. ¨Cocinar con Bruce es jugar en modo pesadilla, Cassandra Rubia¨.<br/>Esquivando el manotazo juguetón de Cassie, el chico se lanzó al gabinete rotulado como ¨AZÚCAR GRANULADA- GLUCOSA DE EMERGENCIA¨, mientras la chica buscaba un sartén adecuado.<br/>Parecía fácil.<br/>Con una taza midieron el aceite, usaron una balanza (sospechosamente parecida a una gramera) para medir el azúcar, y esperaron a que se disolviera antes de poner los granos de palomitas. <br/>¨Y ya está¨ dijo la chica, colocando la tapa de vidrio a la monstruosidad de sartén que había encontrado. ¨A fuego alto, debería estar en cinco minuto¨.<br/>¨¿Quién hubiera pensado que es tan fácil?¨ se extrañó el chico, con los dedos cubiertos de mantequilla de ajo. <br/>¨Todavía puede ir mal¨ dijo Cassie, oscuramente, aún pendiente de las pequeñas explosiones en el sartén. <br/>Un borrón rojo frenó justo al lado de Tim, y éste le acercó la caja a Bart. <br/>¨¡Rompí a Conner!¨ anunció el chico, alegremente, sumergiendo cinco palitos en la salsa de tomate, uno tras otro.<br/>¨Bart, no me rompiste, no estás ni cerca de eso¨ dijo el otro chico, refunfuñando. Se apoyó en la encimera y abrió una bolsa de Doritos de cheddar picantes. ¨Sólo estoy preocupado por tu integridad mental en general.¨<br/>¨¡Ponte en la fila!¨ exclamó Bart, alegre. Tim hizo un gesto, y ambos muchachos chocaron las palmas. <br/>¨No creo que tu terapeuta sea feliz con eso¨ dijo Cassie, sacando un palito de ajo. <br/>¨Nah, a ella le encantará que pueda hablar abiertamente de mis traumas con la gente que me importa¨  dijo el velocista, ya en la segunda caja. <br/>¨Amén¨ asintió Kon, sabiamente.<br/>Guardaron un amigable silencio, hasta que Tim sintió olor a caramelo quemado.<br/>¨Cassie¨ dijo el chico, tomando a la chica del brazo. ¨Cassie, tenías razón¨<br/>Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con horror. <br/>Ella también lo había olido.<br/>¨¡Mierda!¨ gritó la chica, al destapar el sartén de palomitas calcinadas. </p><p> </p><p>Luego de lavar el sartén y de volver a medir todo, Cassie y Tim habían logrado sacar unas palomitas dulces decentes. <br/>Llevaron los cuencos de palomitas y el resto de la comida chatarra a su fuerte de mantas, donde Bart ya se había instalado, como un gato, sobre todos los cojines. <br/>Al final, terminaron viendo Star Trek 2009, muy a pesar de las quejas de Tim de que ¨¡Esto no es Star Trek! Es Star Wars con uniformes de colores primarios!¨<br/>¨¿Qué dice en el título, Tim?¨ lo regañó Cassie, señalando la pantalla con la punta de una estrella navideña sabor chocolate. ¨¿Qué dice ahí?¨<br/>Acurrucado contra Kon, Tim le lanzó un puñado de palomitas que Bart atrapó, una a una, antes de que le llegaran a Cassie. <br/>Bart le sacó la lengua. Tim bufó como Alfred el Gato, y Kon los mandó a callar a ambos. <br/>¨¿Sabes?¨ dijo Cassie, cuando la sucia excusa de tripulación original de Enterprise subía a la estratósfera en las naves de transporte. ¨El Capitán Kirk se parece a Steve Trevor¨. <br/>¨No es Capitán, es polizón¨ dijo Bart, confundido.<br/>¨No, no, Kirk se transforma en el Capitán de la nave-¨ dijo Cassie, aún perdida en los ojos ultra-saturados del Kirk joven.<br/>¨¡Spoiler Alert!¨ gritó Bart, tapándose las orejas con las manos.<br/>¨¡Salió en 2009!¨ se quejó la chica, y esta vez fue Kon quien los calló a ambos con sendos golpes de almohadas. <br/>Degeneró en una lucha a toda regla, olvidando el reboot maldito en la televisión. A Bart y Cassie, unidos contra el mismo enemigo, se les unió Tim que, como buen novio, nunca iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad de luchar contra el chico mayor (o menor, dependiendo de como lo mires).<br/>A las dos de la mañana reanudaron la película, ahora con Tim y Cassie en riguroso silencio, amenazados como estaban de recibir la reprimenda en conjunto de Alfred y Ma Kent. <br/>Sin embargo, no fue sino cuando Bart cayó dormido, con una extremidad encima de cada uno de sus amigos y Cassie hizo lo propio, con un brazo tapándole los ojos y el pelo extendido en todas direcciones, que Tim se relajó.<br/>No era chiste, lo de la época agitada.<br/>Entre el último año de escuela, los Titanes, Hanukkáh y los preparativos de Navidad, Tim había bajado de cinco horas de sueño a 3, con un colapso semanal de doce horas entre la post-patrulla y el almuerzo. Había estado comiendo casi tanta azúcar como Bart, tratando de suplir la cafeína en su sistema… con resultados diversos. <br/>Si bien había podido pelear con Cassie por su pésima concepción de la saga de Star Trek, casi había tirado el café que Kon le había preparado, de todo lo que le temblaban las manos.<br/>A las cuatro, casi cinco de la mañana, sumido en la calidez de los brazos de Kon… el sueño comenzaba a pesar en sus párpados, haciendo cada vez más difícil pensar en algo que no fuera el eco de los latidos del corazón de Kon en su pecho. <br/>Era una cosa extraña, aquella época. <br/>Por una parte toda su familia celebraba, primero con Hanukkáh para los murciélagos judíos, y luego la celebración de la Navidad que incluía, si todo resultaba bien durante la noche, a todos los murciélagos que se mantuvieran en pie atendiendo a la Misa de la Aurora para acompañar a Jason, que por motivos obvios no podía ir a la Misa de Gallo. <br/>Entre sus rituales religiosos, se jugaban la vida en peleas cada vez menos puño-a-puño y más ¨deberán vencerme antes de que vuele por los aires todas las cañerías de gas de la ciudad¨. <br/>Cada vez, parecía más milagroso el que vivieran un cambio de año más.  <br/>Realmente, realmente, Tim quería creer que viviría para alcanzar los 21 años. Quizás más. <br/>Que podría alquilar un piso con todos sus amigos, ir a la universidad y luego mudarse con Kon a Gotham, porque no había manera de que pudieran arrancar a un murciélago de las calles de Gotham. <br/>Estaba en la manera de cómo hundía los hombros en la calle, en cómo cargaba una cuchilla en la manga aún antes de ser Robin, en cómo había aprendido a distinguir entre el olor a mierda y el de los cuerpos descompuestos, expuestos a días de ser comidos por las ratas de los bajos de la ciudad. <br/>Gotham estaba en cada fibra del cuerpo de Tim, y por eso el chico todavía no entendía cómo sus amigos estaban con él. Cómo lo habían aceptado en su club de súper-amigos, cómo peleaban por las películas en noches de cine, cómo dormían todos juntos sin obligarlo a darse una ducha para quitar la suciedad que estaba bajo su misma piel. <br/>Kon era judío por tradición familiar, y más que practicar la religión, la respetaba mientras estaba con los Kent. Fuera de la vista de Ma, Pa o Clark, escapaba a comer hamburguesas de tocino en el McDonalds, y más de una vez había arrastrado a los Titanes en su búsqueda de un McRibbs. Y sin embargo, cuando hacían pijamadas todos sus amigos compraban sólo comida Kosher, para que Tim no se preocupara si cogía un puñado del cuenco equivocado. <br/>El lado pragmático de la mente de Tim se volvía loco cuando lo pensaba, porque nada de aquello era lógico. <br/>Podrían dejar que Tim llevara su propia comida, y ellos comprar todas las pizzas de tocino que quisieran. <br/>Podrían dejar de invitar a Tim, y así se evitarían todas sus quejas sobre los reboots.<br/>Podrían dejar de ser sus amigos, y se evitarían tener que cuidarle las espaldas a un vigilante suicida con poco o ningún respeto por su integridad física. <br/>Kon podría dejar de ser su novio, y se evitaría limpiar la sangre del piso mientras Tim se cosía puñaladas. Evitaría ser cuidadoso, el miedo a seguir rompiendo a un chico absolutamente roto, con más tejido cicatrizal que pecas en el cuerpo. <br/>Pero no lo hacían. <br/>Tim tenía 18 años, había pasado un tercio de su vida con una máscara tapando sus ojos, había sobrevivido a tanta mierda que había perdido la cuenta, y aquella era su noche libre antes de volver a la locura absoluta de una ciudad empeñada en autodestruirse. <br/>Y estaba rodeado de sus mejores amigos. <br/>Los mejores que alguna vez pudiera pedir. <br/>Por noches así, llenas de comida chatarra, accidentes en la cocina, peleas sobre películas y dormir acurrucados como cachorros, con la cabeza de Bart en su estómago, el pelo de Cissie en la nariz y los brazos de Kon rodeándole la cintura…<br/>Podría sobrevivir por cosas así.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se suponía que esta vaina iba a ser puro soft y fluff y abrazos y todo... pero la nación de Tim ¨depresión clínica e impulso suicida¨ Drake atacó. <br/>Ya una vez comenté en el fic ¨Vestidos y Capas¨ de Mistress_of_Vos que me gustaba la idea del fandom angloparlante, aquella de explorar a los personajes teniendo en cuenta el contexto religioso que podrían tener... y si estamos con cosas tanto Bruce como Tim son judíos, ya que sus madres también lo eran, y dentro de todo lo diversa que es la religión judía, está la máxima de que son las madres quienes pasan la religión a sus hijos. <br/>Dicho sea esto, algunas aclaraciones:<br/>-¨Latke¨ es una de las comidas típicas de Hanukkáh: básicamente unos pastelitos de papa fritos. Si eres de Chile, es cercano a un milcao, evidentemente sin el chicharrón. Durante Hanukkáh se consume gran cantidad de comida frita, puesto que la fiesta conmemora el milagro de la duración del aceite durante el asedio al Templo de Jerusalén. <br/>-Como Tim mencionó arriba, si bien Kon se considera judío por tradición, el chico no sigue las reglas del Kosher, y quiero explicar esto: según oscarbilde, usuario de Tumblr y de Ao3 que escribe sobre personajes de DC como judíos, no todos los judíos siguen las leyes del Kosher y eso está bien. También están aquellos que no conservan la religión pero sí la tradición, y eso es como cualquier otra religión. <br/>-Pasé un rato buscando en los archivos de la junta de rabinos gringa sobre comida chatarra que Tim podría comer, y resulta que la masa de Papa John´s y ciertas variedades de Doritos (entre muchas más) son Kosher, si bien se recomienda a los judíos pedir que no se corte la pizza en la tienda, porque nicagando sanitizan los cortadores entre pizza y pizza y en tu orden Kosher podría venir rastros de tocino. <br/>-Imagino a la Mansión Wayne como un lugar seguro para que todos los batkids expresen sus credos, por lo que los chicos reciben monedas de chocolate y juegan Dreidel, celebran Navidad y acompañan a Jason cuando quiere ir a la Iglesia, y que cuando Damian quiera ir a La Meca, Bruce va a acompañarlo. Si DC no es capaz de dar una familia decente, pues en mis fics lo serán. <br/>-Hacer palomitas es fácil. Lo difícil es evitar que se quemen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>